solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Airro Ta'lon
Overview A Sinvali male, Airro came to Novania very late in the year 1189 of the Third Era. Arriving on these foreign shores, he had set for himself the goals to start a family of his own and pursue a military career. Doing what he perceived to be right has always been a major driver of his, and protecting people seemed like a good way to go that. Appearance Airro stands at about 5'10", thanks to his mixed ancestry. He has a long black mane on top of his head. Due to an incident involving the Northwood Marauders, his body is heavily scarred and burnt. However, with the exception of an older scar that sits over his right eye, his face has healed tremendously thanks to treatment with Siecian scarring cream gifted to him by the person who would later become his wife. Airro can usually be seen wearing either showing off his personal colors of royal blue, black and silver or his NRA uniform. Background Airro was born Airro Avjiit to a Sinvali father and a Gifted Ulyssian mother in the year 1169, on the Isles of Sinval. From a young age, he worked on his father’s ship, quickly able to perform a number of different roles on the ship. His parents were Vandai merchants, though not exactly honest ones. Using magic and trickery, they stole cargo and ships, pawning them off as legitimate goods to unsuspecting buyers. In essence, they were pirates. Starting at the age of 10, Airro started going on longer voyages with his father, who often left him in the care of business associates and family friends on the Ulyssian shores, in particular a man named Ta’Druk. Here, he learned how to maintain and later even build ships, picking up the Empire’s language along the way. He was quite the troublemaker, getting into a lot of fights, forcing him to learn how to swing a sword and successfully defend himself. On his 18th birthday, Airro’s father and uncle Ta’Druk gifted him with a ship so he could pick up their trade for his own. It was not meant to be, though, as they happened upon a rival pirate ship on their maiden voyage. Severely outgunned, Airro’s father sacrificed himself for his crew, allowing the sailors who survived the initial fight to escape with their lives – sans their cargo, of course. Among these sailors were Airro and his uncle, Ta’Druk. Grief eating away at him, Airro decided not even a year later that the best way to deal with his grief was to go out into the world, only leaving a note for his widowed mother. Because she had gone unstable and volatile emotionally, Airro changed his name from Airro Avijit to Airro Ta’lon, burying his family name with the past. The name came from his uncle, Ta’Druk, who had helped him all those years. Arriving in Hearth, Airro initially became a Ranger in the Novanian Royal Army. He quickly realized the Blackguard suited him better, though, and joined up with them not long after. As a Blackguard, he patrolled around Eastgrove, eventually leading him and several others to their fateful encounter with the infamous Northwood Marauders during a hunt for a feral werewolf. After a tense standoff, the bandit group revealed they had rigged the bridge, blowing it up and causing significant injuries to the Novanians present, Airro among them. Half his body was severely burnt, still visible to this day as burn scars that mark one side of his torso, arms and legs. Near the end of the eventful year 3E 1190, Airro finally went back to Sinval to evaluate some relationships and return to his family in response to an issue that had arisen. Not even a day after returning to his home port, his mother passed away after seeing her son for the final time, but not before revealing to him the truth about their line of work and both her own and his father’s possession of the Gift. Coming back to Novania, Airro did his best to hold himself together, continuing his work for the Blackguard as second in command. In the year 3E 1194, he was met with a face of the past, someone he had fallen in love with but thought he would never see again. Regaining sight of his original goals and intents, he established a relationship with Louise Faulkner, eventually making her his wife on the 38th of Deep Cold, 3E 1197. In addition, Airro also made much progress with his career, adding a political component to it with positions such as Mayor of Driftwood and interim-Viscount of Eastgrove. Following the dissolution of the Blackguard into the Novanian Royal Army, he held the rank of Sergeant for quite some time. As he got older and his family grew larger, he found he could no longer serve as he used to, resulting in him retiring from the military. Nowadays, he holds the title of Baron of the Southern Grove, managing the town of Driftwood and surroundings with Baroness Louise Ta’lon by his side. Known Associates Family Louise Ta'lon (Wife) Amara Avani Ta'lon (Daughter - 31 of Deep Cold, 1198) Savar Mohil Ta'lon (Son - 28 of Deep Cold, 1201) Manik Saahil Ta'lon (Son - 28 of Deep Cold, 1201) Saagar (Big Wolfer Pet) Ta'Druk (Uncle) Inner Circle Ed Baker Khatun Mieli Asha Jain Middle Circle Redloon Augustine Morrigan Galya Mieli Friends Silas von Castell Mer'Ek Taras'Matvei Pax Fireheart Vas'Ya Corvan Vangrave Acquaintances Dieb Dakaria Onuson Holly Sparrow Valencia Kathrin Ziegler Enemies The Marauders Personality Airro’s attitude heavily depends on his connection to the people he converses with, and whether he is on duty or not. He can appear extremely serious when he is on duty or when meeting someone for the first time, but is very friendly and open to those he knows, always up for a nice chat. Within his inner circle, he is known as a very passionate man and even a bit of a joker at times. Likes * Sailing * Sword fighting * Military work * Non-fiction literature * Cooking * His wife Dislikes * Ignorance * Disrespect * People not doing their jobs * Feeling useless * His burn scars * People playing soldier when not needed * Using titles and/or rank to avoid the law Quirks * Adjusts his coat when speaking * Always makes sure his shirt cuffs are 1/2" out of his coat * Rubs his beard when thinking * Sinvali accent becomes apparent when really angry (has happened twice officially) Other Face Claim Shahrukh-Khan Pet Claim Saagar Item Claim Wedding Band OOC Notes Played by Airroloon Category:Characters